


Strange Aromas

by Liz_87



Category: Casualty (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26699074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liz_87/pseuds/Liz_87
Summary: A random bit of nonsense set during series 17.
Relationships: Lisa "Duffy" Duffin/Charlie Fairhead
Kudos: 4





	Strange Aromas

Charlie's nose wrinkled as he stepped into the hall. What the hell was that smell?!

He quickly ascertained that no-one was downstairs so he guessed the smell was eminating from upstairs, a theory that was quickly born out as the stench increased with each step he took.

The door to the spare room was ajar so he peeked in. Paul was sprawled out fast asleep on his back in the cot that had been hastily erected when he, his mum and older brothers had suddenly moved in the previous week. Charlie smiled, the tot looked like he had not a care in the world, sleeping soundly, his hand holding his teddy.

Catching another whiff of the pungent aroma he remembered his original reason for coming upstairs.

He turned around and had barely taken a step back onto the landing when he collided with Duffy who let out a startled squeal.

Charlie blushed, flustered. "Sorry..! I... Um..." His words failed him as he realised she was wearing only a towel, her hair wrapped up in another towel. Forcing his gaze upwards, away from the tantilising glimpses of her figure that he feared would make him all hot and bothered, he noticed with confusion that there was plastic poking out the bottom of the towel around her hair.

"You're supposed to be at work..?" She queried. 

"Yeh... I... Um... Forgot a report..."

"Its on the table downstairs." She pointed out, confused by the way he was staring at her oddly.

"There was a smell..." He explained weakly. "Why have you got clingfilm on your head..?"

It suddenly all made sense! She started to giggle. "You didn't think my hair was this colour naturally did you..?"

"Well... Yeh..."

"Once upon a time... But not anymore..!" She sighed, leaning against the doorframe. 

"I... Erm... Best leave you to it..!" He babbled, stepping past her awkwardly.

"OK..." She replied, her eyebrow raised as he hurried down the stairs. "Don't forget your report..!" She called out after him moments before she heard the front door swing shut.

She laughed, shaking her head indulgently, as she stepped into the bedroom. "And to think everyone says that women are the strange ones..!" She whispered with a chuckle to her still sleeping son.


End file.
